


Wherever We Go

by riley99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sweet, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley99/pseuds/riley99
Summary: Everything is always so much better when you get to experience new things with the one you love at your side. It's taken years for Harry and Louis to have the opportunity to see everything that they had missed while touring in the band. But now, they get to do it together.My Drabble Challenge word for this was - Sight See.





	Wherever We Go

They had rarely had the chance before when the band had been out on the road. Maybe in the very early days, definitely not any time after they had went over to America. The crowds were always panicked and the anxiety would hit everyone and ruin anything that they had been trying to do anyways. 

But now, it was possible, easy even at times, and they were able to explore everything and look at all the world they had missed before. 

Being out on tour with Harry was amazing, being able to sight see together would forever be worth it.


End file.
